Dear you
by PinkAngelus
Summary: Berawal dari bercanda dan ingin mendekatkan seorang laki- laki yang menyukai sahabatnya , malah ia yang jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu .
1. Dear you 1

TRINGG... TRINGG...

 _" Duh, siapa sih ? berisik banget ganggu tidur aja "_ Sakura pun langsung membuka HPnya

Sasuke calling...

 _" Ada apa Sasuke kun? apakah jam dirumah mu sudah rusak?_ _hingga menelepon ku pagi buta seperti ini_ "

" _Hn, ini jam 11 siang. "_

 _" Ini liburan jadi jam 11 itu masih pagi menurutku, Cepat katakan ada apa ! jika ini tidak penting aku akan memenggal kepala mu "_

 _" Hn, cuma ingin memastikan tentang Karin. Kau sudah berjanji padaku bukan ? kalau kau akan membantu ku dengan Karin "_

Perempatan siku siku pun mulai keluar di dahi Sakura

 _" Jadi kau membangunkan ku anya untuk bertanya ini ? "_

 _" Hn"_

 _" Mati saja kau Sasuke. Tapi biar ku ingatkan sekali lagi, Karin masih menyukai Suigetsu "_

 _" Hn "_

 _" Ya sudah aku ingin tidur kembali "_

 _" Apa kau juga dimintai tolong oleh Gaara ? "_

Sakura pun terdiam, pasalny dia memang diminta tolong oleh kedua pemuda tampan itu hingga dia bingung ingin memilih siapa.

 _" Kau diam ? berarti itu benar "_

 _" T-Tunggu J-Jangan asal menyimpulkan begitu "_

 _" Sudahlah, Kuharap kau menepati janjimu"_

 _" Sakura, Dobe mencarimu"_

 _" Ada apa ? "_

 _" Katanya dia rindu padamu "_

 _" Biarkan saja. sudah ya aku ingin lanjut tidur "_

 _Call ended ..._

Sakura POV

Terkadang aku bingung dengan kehidupan ini. Sasuke dan Gaara meminta tolong padaku agar mendekatkan mereka pad Karin. Aku bingung ingin memihak pada siapa, karena keduanya sangat penting untukku.

" Sakura bangun nakk, sudah siang ! " teriak Okasan

" Iya, Sakura udah bangun ! Sasa mau mandi dulu baru turun makan nanti !

Sasuke Pov

Aku menyukai Karin. Dia cinta pertama ku , Rambut merahny yang terlihat halus, Wajahnya yang cantik , Kacamatanya yang sesuai dengan wajahny tak pernah luput dari pikiran ku. Aku meminta Sakura untuk membantuku mendekatkan ku dengan Karin. Walapun ku tau kalau Karin menyukai Suigetsu dan aku mempumyai saingan lain yaitu Gaara, Dia juga meminta tolong Sakura agar mendekatkan nya dengan Karin.

Sakura.

entah mengapa aku merasa dia adalah gadis spesial. Aku jarang dekat dengan perempuan apalagi sampai meneleponnya dan curhat. Aku merasa ada sesuatu pada Sakura yang membuat ku nyaman didekatnya. Sakura juga gadis yang banyak diminati kaum hawa karena wajahny yang manis, Mata hijau nan teduh dan rambut ciri khas pohon Jepang.

Huh mengapa aku malah memikirkan

Tidakkah kau berfikir sasuke ? kau lebih banyak memikirkan Sakura daripada Karin


	2. Dear you 2

Sakura POV

Hari ini Sasuke dan Naruto mengajak ku pergi, mereka mengatakan ingin mengadakan double date tapi ku rasa acara kali ini akan gagal, dan aku terlalu malas sekali untuk hanya sekedar bergerak.

Aku sudah lama bersahabat dengan mereka, aku sudah cukup tau sifat sifat mereka. Di sekolah banyak perempuan yang iri pada ku hanya karena aku dekat dengan 2 prince mereka dan kebalikannya banyak Laki Laki yang iri saat melihat mereka berdua didekat ku. Dulu aku pernah menyukai Sasuke, sampai sekarang aku pun menyayanginya ya mungkin perasaan ku ini hanya sebatas sahabat bukan ?

Naruto menyukai ku dari pertama kami bertemu, bukannya aku tidak mau membalas perasaany hanya saja aku tidak mau pertemanan kami hancur.

 _Tok tok tok.._

" Nona Sakura ada teman nona yang mencari nona "

" Suruh masuk ke kamar saja bi "

" Baik non "

Tiba tiba aku mendengar pintu kamar ku di buka dan dibanting dengan keras.

" Hn, Sakura"

" Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun ? Apakah sopan santun mu sudah hilang heh ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ? "

" Apakah kau lupa ? Aku ingin menjemputmu, dan mengapa kau masih memakai baju tidur kelinci itu "

" Heh ? Memangnya ingin pergi kemana " bohongku

" Apakah kau sudah pikun Saku ? Aku sudah mengajak kau untuk pergi double date bersama Karin juga. "

" Aku tidak mau ikut, Kalian pergi saja bertiga. Aku tidak ingin keluar rumah. " sahutku

" Tidak ! kau harus ikut. Jika kau tidak ikut, Naruto akan menganggu acara ku dan acaranya bakal akan gagal "

" Kalau begitu panggil saja Naruto kesini dan biarkan Ia bermain di rumahku, dengan begitu acara mu tidak akan gagal bukan ? "

Entah mengapa memikirkan Sakura akan bersama Naruto tampa pengawasannya membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

" Tidak boleh"

" Eh ? mengapa ? Memangnya Karin sudah pasti ? "

" Aku tidak tahu, coba saja hubungi dia."

Dengan malas pun aku menelepon Karin dengan Loud Speaker

 _Calling Karin chan ..._

 _" Halo "_

 _" Halo Karin "_

 _" Iya kenapa saku? "_

 _"Kau jadi ikut double date ? "_

 _" Gomen Saku. Aku tidak bisa, Aku ada acara dengan Suigetsu. Apakah lau tau ? Suigetsu mengajak ku pergi KYAAA senang sekali rasanya"_

Aku pun yang mendengarnya tersenyum tapi saat ingat Sasuke didepan ku, aku langsung melihatnya dan langsung menghentikan senyumku saat melihat wajahny muram.

 _" Wah, Have a nice dream Karin "_

 _" Okey, Bye karinn"_

Aku pun melihat wajah Sasuke yang datar itu

" Sudahlah tidak usah bersedih seperti itu" kataku

" Aku tidak sedih "

" Bohong sekali "

" Aku sama sekali tidak sedih. Sudahlah cepat ganti baju mu kita akan tetap pergi. "

" Hah ? Kan Karin tidak jadi pergi. Lalu untuk apa kita pergi ? "

" Aku bosan di rumah. Cepat ganti baju ku tunggu di bawah "

" HEI ! AYAM ! "

BUK *bunyi pintu ditutup

Sasuke Pov

Entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak bersedih saat tau Karin akan pergi dengan Suigetsu. Ada apa dengan hatiku sebenarnya ?

Aku hanya ingin agar Sakura pergi bersama ku , agar Ia tidak memanggil Naruto kerumahnya Ya walaupun tidak akan terjadi sih. Tetapi entah mengapa saat memikokan Sakura dan Naruto berdua ada rasa panas menjalar di dadaku.

 _Calling Dobe..._

 _" Dobe kita tidak jadi pergi "_

 _" Heh ? Ad apa ?_

 _" Karin tidak bisa "_

 _" Kalau begitu aku akan pergi berdua saja dengan Sakura "_

 _" Dia tidak akan mau. Sudah dulu dobe "_

 _piip * Sasuke mematikan panggilannya_

" Ayo ! " ucap seseorang

Aku merasa pipiku bersemu merah melihatnya. Dia bisa tampil berbalik 180 dari biasanya jika dia ingin pergi, dia memakai baju berwarna putih dan memperlihatkan kedua pundaknya. Wajahnya tidak dipoles apapun tapi Oa tetap bisa tampil menawan.

" Yak, jadi pergi Tidak ? Mengapa kau malah melamun ? "

" Ayo " aku menggandeng tangannya masuk ke dalam mobilku

Sakura mengambil DVD lagu yang ada di dashboard mobilku, Sakura memang sudah sering ikut mobilku, karena terkadang aku yang mengantarnya pulang.

" Dimana Naruto ? dia ikut ?

" Tidak "

" Heh ? mengapa tidak ikut ? "

" Hn "

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai ke mall milik keluarga Sasuke. Setelah keluar dari mobil, Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura sempat menolak tapi Sasuke berkata agar Ia tidak hilang

Hei Sasuke, Sakura bukanlah anak kecil. Mungkinkah Sakura akan hilang huh William ?

" Sakura kau ingin makan apa"

"Tidak kau tau sendiri bahwa aku paling tidak suka makan "

" Kau harus makan "

" Tidak. kau makan saja, aku akan menunggu mu. "

Sasuke pun akhirny mengalah dan memesan makanan. Sakura sedang menunggu William sambil memainkan game di HP nya . Sesuai dengan perjanjian nya Sakura akan menemani William makan.

" Sakura aaaaa "

Sakura yang sedang bermain game tidak sadar Sasuke sedang menyuapinya dan _malah_ membuka mulut.

" Hei, mengapa kau malah menyuapiku ?! "

" Hn. " Sasuke pun ingin menyuapi Sakura kembali

" Tidak mau "

"Buka mulutmu "

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sakura pun membuka mulutnya. Di saat yang bersamaan juga Karin dan Suigetsu datang. Membuat Sasuke terdiam.

_

HOPE YOU LIKE IT


End file.
